mohfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Medal of Honor: Hopeless Cynicism
Medal of Honor: Hopeless Cynicism is a first-person shooter whose events take place during WW2. The game came after Medal of Honor: Rising Sun. This game shows the events that happened to the Sergeant (later Captain) James Monroe. The game was PC exclusive. Plot The protagonist is Sergeant/Lieutenant/Captain James Monroe, who will perform 7 very difficult missions on the world stage of world war II. It is known that before the events of the game Monroe was a famous stunt pilot. After the attack on pearl Harbor, he volunteered for the army. For some time he served in the air force, but transferred to the infantry. Monroe saw the first fights in the beginning of 1943. Unlike previous games before the mission, the player is shown the cutscene, where Monroe can get a briefing, and then his appearance on a new mission. Between the levels of the classic player is given a guide. "The Palace Of Rommel" The advancing American troops were forced to leave the village because of the incessant shelling. The fortress called "The Palace of Rommel" had a few guns that do not allow Americans to safely move in the area of Kasserine pass. Due to the presence of anti-aircraft guns, as well as the wide thickness of the walls of the fortress bombing of the object is impossible. General Schaffer decides to send to the fortress 5 saboteurs (including Sergeant Monroe) under the command of captain Atkinson. However, the way the squad is ambushed, from which came alive only Monroe.He will have to stop the artillery, the "Palace of Rommel". Sicilian operation Sergeant James Monroe in the 82 airborne involved in the landing in Sicily. After a jump from the C-47 by accident, he landed in the behind enemy lines. Here he is found by canadian saboteur Lieutenant Carraciola. With him from Monroe a few diversions. Guns of Navarone OSS noticed Monroe's success and recruited him as an agent and promoted him. Colonel Hargrove informed James of a planned landing in continental Italy. One sector is protected by the island of Navaron, located just 2 miles from the beach, where there are several powerful Italian naval guns captured by the Germans. These guns interfere with the landing, because as soon as the ships appear on the horizon, they will be attacked by guns. Lieutenant Monroe gets into a commando unit under the command of Major Mallory, who will land on the island and destroy the guns. A Bridge on the River Augusta-Giorgia Colonel Hargrove reports that the allies have launched operation Diadem, which will finally end the bloody fighting at Monte Cassino. However, the battle is about to come a tank column of new tanks of Tigers and Panthers, which will stop the attack. It so happened that their route will pass through the bridge over the river Augusta-Giorgia. Lieutenant James Monroe and Major Keith Mallory have to destroy the bridge to the tank column did not get in time. Schwalbe Kidnapping Since June 1944, Monroe has been undergoing flight training for a special mission. A new me 262 aircraft was put into operation in Germany. Colonel Hargrove has instructed Monroe to kidnap this plane. 2 copies of this aircraft were delivered to Normandy for testing in battle. Lieutenant Monroe is to meet with Sergeant Jack Barnes ' squad, go through the ruined city, get to the airfield, and kidnap Me 262 Schwalbe. Strasbourg armored train Hargrove reports that French troops were attacked by German armored train on which installed a powerful howitzer. Due to the presence of anti-aircraft artillery, mobility of the armored train and a large number of gorges and tunnels, the bombing was not successful. The high command is worried that this armored train may interfere with the liberation of Strasbourg. Lieutenant James Monroe and Major Kate Mallory were sent to destroy the Strasbourg armored train. Operation Nordwind As an already experienced soldier, Monroe was promoted to captain to take part in the Nordwind operation. Together with Jake Murphy, he holds the defense against German troops, and then takes part in a major offensive. Epilogue Weapons Allied * Colt 1911 * Colt 1911 (silenced) * M1A1 Thompson * M1 Garand * M1 Carbine * M1917 Enfield (scoped) * STEN MK2 (silenced) * BAR * Model 12 Trench gun * Mark 2 grenade * M1 Bazooka * M2 Browning (mounted) * M1919A4 (mounted) * Lewis gun (mounted) * 90mm M2 anti-aircraft gun (mounted) Axis * Walther P38 * Luger "Parabellum" (silenced) * Kar 98 (only for enemy) * Kar98 (scoped) * Gewehr 43 * Gewehr 43 (scoped) * Carcano (only for enemy) * MP40 * Moschetto (only for enemy) * MG.30(t) (trophy Czechoslovak ZB-30) * STG44 * FG42 (scoped) (only for enemy and multiplayer) * Model 24 Stielhandgranate * Panzerschrek * MG34 (mounted) * MG42 (mounted) * Fiat-Revelli Modello 1914 (mounted) * MG 37(t) (trophy Czechoslovak ZB-53) (mounted) * Schwere MG 200(i) (trophy italian FIAT-Revelli M1914) (mounted) * Pak40 (mounted) * Nebelwerfer (mounted) * Flakvierling (mounted) * Flak 88 (mounted) Levels "The Palace Of Rommel" (Tunisia, Africa) * Road to the fortress (February 19, 1943) * The shadow of the "Palace" (February 19, 1943) * Corridor by corridor (February 19, 1943) Sicilian operation (Sicily, Italy) * Soft landing (Jule 10, 1943) * Jamming communication (Jule 10, 1943) * Fuel spill (Jule 10, 1943) * Conflict on ways (Jule 10, 1943) Guns of Navarone (Navarone, Italy) * Seasickness (September 8, 1943) * Gunfight in the town (September 9, 1943) * The Fortress Of Navarone (September 9, 1943) * Escape from Navarone (September 9, 1943) A Bridge on the River Augusta-Giorgia (The valley of the river Augusta-Giorgia, Italy) * Brought by wind (May 8, 1944) * Get to the ammunition depot (May 8, 1944) * Road to river Augusta-Giorgia (May 8, 1944) * The garrison bridge (May 8, 1944) Schwalbe Kidnapping (Normandy, France) * Rainy town (July 23, 1944) * Schwalbe Socket (July 23, 1944) * Kidnap Me-262 (July 23, 1944) Strasbourg armored train (Strasbourg, France) * Incident at the railway station (November 22, 1944) * Shadows of locomotives (November 22, 1944) * Railway assault (November 23, 1944) * The duel with the armored train (November 23, 1944) Operation Nordwind (Alsace, France) * Hold defense (January 1, 1945) * The battle in the blizzard (January 3, 1945) * Snow-covered town (January 3, 1945) * The bridge in the distance (January 3, 1945) Epilogue Cover The cover depicts Captain Monroe, who is in the same pose as Patterson on the cover of Medal of Honor 1999 (even BAR also holds). The only difference is that there is Operation: Nordwind. Everything around is covered with snow, and Monroe's clothes have a white tint. Behind Monroe is a snow fog in which the left you can see two American soldiers, and the right tank Sherman. In the sky fly many aircraft. Characters Sergeant/Lieutenant/Captain James Monroe The main character. In the past, he was a famous stunt pilot who once failed. Since the beginning of 1943, he became a participant in the battles, and after operation "Husky" Monroe becomes an agent of OSS. Col. Stanley Hargrove Hargrove is James ' commander. He informs Monroe at the start of each OSS mission and is most often the person who writes him guides. Captain Atkinson Is the commander of the detachment at the destruction of guns, the "Palace of Rommel", which was Monroe. Died in an ambush. Lieutenant Carraciola Canadian saboteur. Is partner Monroe in the Sicilian operations, which it performs sabotage. Whether he survives or not depends on Monroe. Major Keith Mallory British saboteur and agent of the OSS. He is a partner of Lieutenant Monroe in some missions. Coproal Miller British saboteur. He was Monroe's partner on the Guns of Navarone mission. He was responsible for the explosives, which should destroy the gun. During the escape on the boat, was killed by machine gun fire from the enemy boat, which suddenly attacked. Coproal Braun British saboteur. He was Monroe's partner on the Guns of Navarone mission. He was in charge of transport and radio. During the cover of the approaching boat was killed by a machine gunner from the tower. Sergeant Jack Barnes American soldier 101 airborne. The main character MOH: Spearhead. He and his squad help Lieutenant Monroe through the rainy town and get to the airfield where the Me 262 is. Sergeant John Fraser Tank commander M4 Sherman. During the Schwalbe Kidnapping mission, Monroe and the others rescue him and the tank crew from the Germans. Due to the fact that the tank was damaged Fraser and tanker accompany Monroe as infantry. During the Nordwind operation, he commanded the Sherman tank, which fought side by side with Monroe and Murphy. Sergeant Jake Murphy American soldier of the army of Patton and the agent of the OSS. The main character is MOH: Infiltrator. Elevated in rank, he is captain Monroe's partner during operation Nordwind. Medals * European African Middle Eastern Campaign Medal-"The Palace Of Rommel". * American Campaign medal-Sicilian operation. * Legion of Merit-Guns of Navarone. * Good Conduct Medal-A Bridge on the River Augusta-Giorgia. * Distinguished Flying Cross-Schwalbe Kidnapping. * Distinguished Service Medal-Strasbourg armored train. * Bronze Star-Operation Nordwind. * World War II Victory Medal-Complete all missions. * Medal of Honor-To get all the medals. Multiplayer maps * Rommel Fortress (Multiplayer version of the level "Corridor by corridor") * DAK Airfield * Tobruk * Sicily * Gela (Multiplayer version of the level "Gela" from Breakthrough) * Quiet town (Multiplayer version of the level "Gunfight in the town") * Navarone (Multiplayer version of the level "The Fortress Of Navarone") * Monte-Cassino (Unlike the multiplayer map from Breakthrough, here the action takes place in the city) * Sniper town (Multiplayer version of the level "Rainy town") * Bridge (Multiplayer version of the piece location of the level "Kidnap Me-262") * Bahnhof (Multiplayer version of the level "Shadows of locomotives") * Town in a snowstorm (Multiplayer version of the level "Snow-covered town") * Snow bridge (Multiplayer version of the level "The bridge in the distance") * Fort Schmerzen (is a multiplayer version of Fort Schmerzen, where the corridors go in a circle) * Colditz Castle (Multiplayer version of the cut mission) Category:Medal of Honor series Category:By:Baker24